


Lies

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Ray overheard that his "boyfriend" wanted to leave him in the gulag and Ray is trying to deal with that betrayal of that as well as the events that went on in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

"Why did you try to hurt yourself again, Raymond?"

Ray flinched at his boyfriend’s voice—detached, clinical, only a trace of concern. Ray didn't look up from his hands, still swollen and red from when he punched the wall.

"Don't call me that," Ray muttered. "I hate it when you call me that."

"I’ve always called you Raymond- " Len began to protest but stopped himself when he noticed the way Ray was beginning to go back into himself.

"All right, _Ray_. Now, tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it," he murmured.  
  
"Will you tell me why you tried to tear your stitches out, then?"

His voice was still professionally detached. Still Ray didn't look up, picking at a loose thread on the dingy, red-brown bandage on my left wrist.

"It was an accident," He finally whispered. He hadn't spoken at a normal volume in almost two days, since they left Russia.

"You accidentally tore the stitches in your hand out?"

He nodded, closing his eyes. "I know you don't believe me," he said.

"Ray... _please"_ this time Len sounded uncharacteristically desperate as he sat down next to him on the bed.

Ray winced; before finally, he looked up, letting my messy dark hair fall in front of his face to block Len from looking directly into his eyes.  
  
Len sighed. He was doing that a lot lately. "What happened to you in Russia?"

"I can’t..." Ray’s voice caught in his throat. He closed his eyes and looked back down, trying to force back the tears. “I can’t talk to you about it, I just need time…"

"We've given you time Ray, it’s been two days" Len said. "If you don't talk to me, I can't help you get better, and the team needs you Ray." _  
You don’t need me. _

His shoulders started shaking as he bit down hard on his lip, trying to keep from crying.  Len gently kissed the top of his head before getting up.

"Think about what I said, I’ll be back at lunchtime." 

He walked across the room. He looked back at Ray one last time hoping he would say something.  
  
Ray didn't say anything. He kept his head bowed until he heard Len sigh and door behind him  
   
  
_I know, I know what you did._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something angsty.  
> I think this fic has more context and background in my head than on the page so I think I might post another chapter. Also to get some sort of "resolution" 
> 
> Also Len doesn't know Ray heard what he said either so there's that perspective as well.
> 
> I was also listening to Lies by Marina and The Diamonds hence the title. I think it's quite fitting to Ray situation.


End file.
